1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-piece automotive a window assembly having courtesy and decorative lighting.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a window glass assembly having decorative and courtesy lighting embedded in a metal panel alongside the window glass assembly. For instance, see FIG. 3 wherein the side window assembly of a conventional limousine comprises two window glass portions separated by one metal panel and further having a metal panel at each end of the side window assembly. Each metal panel has a decorative lighting assembly associated with the metal panel. Although two window glass portions are described in reference to FIG. 3, other conventional limousines use one window glass having a metal panel at each end.
It is also known to provide a vehicle side including an elongated opening in the vehicle side which receives therein a window pane seated in the opening, the elongated opening having opposed ends with an internal panel adjacent at least one end and positioned so that a portion of the panel overlies the opening, an essentially opaque material disposed between at least an end portion of an interior surface of the window pane and the portion of the panel overlying the opening, and at least one lamp attached to the window pane on an exterior surface portion of the window pane opposite the panel. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,678 issued on Sep. 12, 2000 to Gregory S. Beck. Wiring to the lighting elements passes through holes drilled through the glass, the holes providing opportunity for intrusion of elements. Furthermore, since the lighting elements are on the exterior of the pane, damage to the lighting elements often occurs.
It is further known to provide a stop light assembly mounted behind a window glass, particularly a rear window glass of an automobile, for indicating a stopping motion of the vehicle. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,113 issued on Aug. 21, 1956 to August J. Danek. Such stop light assemblies have become commonplace as required by law, some having sophisticated mountings directly to the glass of the automobile or integral with the back glass. Such stop light assemblies generally permit observance of the light through a clear portion of the window however some stop light assemblies are also mounted for observance through a tinted portion of the window glass. For the latter, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,903 issued on Feb. 21, 1989 to John Rust.
Classic Limousine of Fountain Valley Calif., U.S.A., provides a single piece side glass with hidden ultra-luminescent opera lights, known as “California Neon,” by affixing a solid sheet of luminescent material to an inside surface of a tinted window glass. When an electrical current is applied to the sheet, the sheet of luminescent material luminesces which is visible in the tinted window. For instance, see the copy of the web page from Classic Limousine. The amount of light from the luminescent material passing through either of a clear glass or a tinted window is insignificant. Conversely, in the instant invention, the amount of light visible from the exterior of the window assembly approximates the amount of light observed on a conventional limousine.
Finally, it is known to provide vanity mirror or an exterior mirror assembly for an automobile having an opaque major portion of the interior surface. For instance, in an exterior mirror assembly including a housing, a mounting member and reflective element, the mounting member being adapted to mount to the vehicle, the mirror assembly further having a reflective element comprising a substrate and a reflective coating on the substrate wherein a portion of the reflective coating is removed from the substrate to form a window, at least one light assembly wherein the light assembly projects a first light pattern through the window from the exterior mirror assembly downwardly and rearwards from the vehicle window mirror assembly is in the normal position and further projecting a second light pattern from the exterior mirror assembly downwardly and rearwardly when the housing is in a folded position. The mirror assembly includes a light conduiting member and at least one light source, the light conduiting member directing light from the light source in the first and second light patterns. For instance, see the U.S. Patent application 2002/0172053 A1 published on Nov. 21, 2002 to Pastrick, et al. The opaque portion of the mirror assembly covers a major portion of the surface area of the total surface whereas in the instant invention, only a minor portion of the total surface area is opaque. Additionally, the lighting associated with such a mirror assembly is generally spaced from the interior surface of the mirror whereas in the instant invention, the lighting assembly is substantially integral with the interior surface and may be affixed thereto.